Time for a Change
by Coconut1214
Summary: She wanted to give him a new life, a better life. Anna/Ben


Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: I love this show but they seem to kill off all the interesting vamps so quickly. I love the Salvatore brother but they need to face a vampire that's a challenge and one that lasts more than an episode. I was happy when we introduced to Anna a new female vamp. She seems like an interesting character that has a similar agenda to Damon release someone from the tomb, which could be an interesting storyline for rest of the season. So I hope they don't kill her off quickly too. She and Ben seem fun so I decided to write a story about them.

Summary: She wanted to give him a new life, a better life. Anna/Ben

**Time for a Change**

_Atlanta, GA 2008_

She watched him drown his sorrows in tequila; he could barely lift his head to order another. He was a Football God in high school; got a division one scholarship, was good looking and popular he had the perfect life.

Then he lost his scholarship when his knee blew out, got kicked out of school and now was lost. She'd been watching him for months, watched him waste his life away because he thought he peaked in high school and now there was nowhere else to go. He was wrong. She wanted to give him a new life, a better life. One where he'd be stronger, faster, more then he'd ever been before.

She set down her own drink and watches him start to yell when the bartender refused to serve him anymore. She licks her lips when she hears his heartbeat accelerate; she gets up to leave when the blood pumping quickly through his veins gets to be too much as she feels her fangs start to descend. She waits outside for when they throw him out. A few seconds later they do and she watches him stumble around for a bit before he starts walking. She rushes to other side and quickly starts walking toward him until they collide.

He falls to the ground and she falls on top of him. It takes him awhile to focus on her. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry" She says in her best girly voice.

"Hey,no..s'ok" he slurs as he stares up at her.

God, he did have a great smile and she'd been lonely for so long. "I should probably get off you" she says smiling shyly as she pulls herself off. She holds her hand out to him when he has trouble getting up. He smiles again and takes her hand.

They stand their holding hands and staring at each other for awhile. The girl in front of him had on tight jeans and a tight black shirt with some kind of silver design on it. He watches her push a strand of curly brown hair behind her ear. "Isn't kind of dangerous for you…to be out…now" He says to her quickly letting go of her hand.

She smiles and curses herself for being in the body of sixteen year old. She always had to compel the bartenders to let her in. "Why? Are you gonna hurt me?" she asks sarcastically.

He bows his head slightly and laughs. "No, but others...might not be as nice as me" The girl was beautiful, exotic looking, Asian. But she was young, a go-to-jail young. But he could still be a gentleman. "Maybe I should walk you home and you know keep you...safe" he hoped he sounded smooth because he was having trouble standing still.

"Maybe" She replies "But you can barely walk, so I don't think you'd be much help if something big and nasty attacked us"

"You'd be surprised what I can do when I'm drunk" He replies smiling smugly at her. "I'm Ben by the way"

"Anna" She replies as he shakes her hand.

He wasn't doing anything wrong but walking a young girl home. There was nothing illegal about that. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let you walk off into the night by yourself"

"Ok, you can walk me home" He smelled so good; the sound of his heartbeat was intoxicating, she had to control herself so she wouldn't bite him right there.

"Ok, lead the way" He says holding out his hands. She starts walking in the direction of the house. "So why are you out here by yourself?" He asks putting his hands in jacket pockets.

"I was hanging with some with friends but it got boring so I left" She tells him. It wasn't entirely a lie, Noah was fun sometimes but he was an idiot with a one track mind and she could only handle so much of him.

He smiles at her. "I know that feeling" he tells her thinking about his high school days when he bailed on his friends to find some more excitement.

"Here we go" She says pointing to the house.

He walks her up the steps. "Looks like no one is home"

They were they just weren't living anymore. "My parents are out at party probably getting wasted" she says like she's ashamed. He was nervous and that was making his heart beat faster. She turns away to keep her face from changing. "Do you want to come inside" She asks shyly without looking at him. He smiles again and if she had a heartbeat it probably would be racing.

"I don't know" he says.

"It's just it's an old house and it's kind of scary when I'm alone" she says trying to show a little fear in her eyes.

He looks around like someone was watching him. "Ok, for a little bit" he says when he decides that no one was.

"Thank you" She says smiling gratefully at him and uses the keys to open the door. She flicks on the light switch, it was an old Victorian home and the people who used to live in it decorated it accordingly.

"Wow, nice house" Ben says looking around.

They collected antiques of that era and proudly displayed them. Or at least what they thought were antiques of the era, she had lived in that era and some of these things didn't exisit yet. They were a childless couple that felt bad for the homeless girl that slept on their steps. She repaid them by killing them quickly. "Do you want something to drink, water or something from the liquor cabinet they won't know anything's missing"

He laughs and remembers raiding his own parent's alcohol when he was teenager. He shouldn't, she's in high school and he wasn't. But she was so beautiful and he was attracted to her. The alcohol was slowing his mind down as she continues to talk to him.

"It's not like I haven't drank before" she tells him with a smile.

"What do they have?" he asks, thinking what the hell. He wasn't sleeping with her, he did want more to drink and her parent's stuff had to be better then what was at the college bar.

She reads of labels, it was mostly top shelf stuff and she was impressed, they might have terrible decorating skills but they knew their liquor. Since he was fan of tequila she pulls out a bottle of Comisario Blanco along with two shot glasses.

She pours and they talk. He tells her all about his life growing up in Mystic Falls, Virginia. She sits next to him and listens to him complain about how much his life sucks.

He looks at her and wishes she were older because he could see himself with her. She was smart, beautiful, funny and could hold her liquor. All the other girls he'd been with were with him because he was an amazing quarterback; his ex dumped him when he couldn't play anymore. Anna didn't see the Football God, she saw him. He downed another shot as he stared at her beautiful smile.

When his words start getting slurred again and he looks at her with such sadness, she climbs on top of him and starts kissing him. He kisses back hesitant at first then more passionately. He crushes his lips against her mouth, hungrily. His hands go underneath her shirt and up her back as he brings her closer to him. She runs her hands through his hair and down his neck. His mind clears and he pushes her off. "What are we doing, I can't" he says. "You're too young"

"I'm really not" She tells him still straddling him. "You didn't even exist when I was born"

"What?" he asks as his mind tries to focus on what she said.

Anna feels her face changing and before he can react she sinks her teeth into his neck. She pulls her fangs out and savors the taste of the seventy dollar tequila in his bloodstream then goes for his neck again. With her hand on his chest she feels his heartbeat slow so she lays him gently on the couch, kneels down next to him and rips her wrist open and hold it out to his mouth. He finds her wrist and begins sucking on it greedily. She pulls it away and his mouth tries to reach out for it. He looks at her with his eyes glazed over and she wraps her hands around the back of his neck, kisses him and snaps it.

Anna leaves him there and goes upstairs to bathroom where she tied up a pizza delivery man, she licks her lips as he tries to scramble away from her. But he can't get far with his hands and legs bound together. She rushes to him and feeds. When she's done she draws a bath. She sinks her body into the steaming hot water of clawed bathtub , leans her head against the back and relaxes. She wouldn't be lonely anymore. She opens her eyes when she hears him start to stir. She quickly gets out of tub, wraps a towel around her body and rushes down the stairs.

Ben comes to lying face forward on the floor; he rolled off the couch when he woke up suddenly. He pushes himself halfway up, confused he reaches for his neck and when he pulls his hand away he sees blood. He tries to focus on what happened.

"Hello, Ben" She says from behind him.

He turns his body around to face her with his hand on his neck. Suddenly he remembered. "You're face" he tells her. "What happened?" He asks.

"You died" she tells him. "And then I brought you back" She had been watching him for awhile she had to be sure and now she was.

"What?" he asks shaking his head. "I had way too much drink, everything feels so strange, I'm never drinking again" he says wiping blood off his neck.

She smiles."Well that's all you'll be doing from now on. You're a vampire" She always hated the first few moments of the newborns life, but she had to go through the motions to get him ready. It's been over a century since she turned anyone, the others told her she was too picky. A friend of hers would turn any male that looked at her, she was always wanted to be the center of attention, making her vampires obsessive slaves, while she took a more subtle approach. She didn't just want someone to play with she wanted a partner to enjoy her undead life with. So she choose carefully.

"Vampire" he spits out laughing. "You had too much to drink too." He flips over to sitting position. "I'm hungry" he says as if he just noticed. "So hungry"

"I know" she replies and rakes her nail across her wrist the smell of blood makes him change. "Feel your teeth" she tells him.

"My teeth" Ben repeats as he brings his hands to his mouth and starts feeling his teeth with confusion crossing his features. He opens and closes his mouth and feeling them. "What are these?"

"Fangs" She replies as she opens the wound again and his head whips around as he stares at the blood. She holds her wrist out and he rushes to her and starts drinking. She kneels the ground so he can take in her blood along with the man she fed from to complete the change. She pushes him away. "I've given you a new life, a better one" She tells him.

Ben stands up and wipes his mouth and smiles. She runs her hand along his muscular arms and he leans in to kiss her.

"We need to get you strong so we go back home" she tells him.

"Home" he replies confused.

"To Mystic Falls"

As a graduate of the town's high school Ben would fit in nicely. She needed to gain the Bennett decadents trust and he was the perfect man to do so a former popular jock that everyone crushed on. She just hoped Noah could contain himself enough to help her, she knew it was risk putting him next to a girl that looked like Katherine. But she needed to get into that tomb.

The End.


End file.
